Father Samuel Mendax
Samuel Mendax is a Catholic Priest, formerly of London who joined the Edinburgh Court on recommendation from Stephen Lenoir. A man of average height with long brown hair and a beard, he tends to wear a distinctive green jacket and carry a cane when not in his standard priest garments. As of the events of (S2 G8) All Follow This, and Come to Dust, he has begun wearing a long red coat with a high collar as well. As of the events of (S3 G3) The Saints Are Coming, his appearance has changed, becoming thinner, paler, and having solidly dark eyes. Mendax is generally friendly and approachable, willing to assist most people with any troubles they may have. He does, however, occasionally make subtle condescending or cutting comments to those who insult him in some way. He takes a dim view of needless cruelty or bloodshed, however, and has a deep-seated distaste for the Sabbat. Familiarity breeds contempt, as the saying goes... Mendax holds a large deal of influence in Edinburgh's religious sectors, and often holds a midnight mass in a few different Catholic churches in order to enable Kindred to attend if they so wish, along with encouraging a similar service from the Church of Scotland Known History *Mendax has mentioned being from Ireland originally, where he became a priest. At some point, he was sent to the United States. *He spent several decades in the US after his embrace. *Mendax was involved/present in some capacity for the Burning of Atlanta *May have come into conflict with Joseph Smith, founder of the Mormon religion *Was in London for around a decade prior to moving to Edinburgh after the events of (S1 G6) London Calling Time in Edinburgh Mendax first met the Edinburgh court on a visit to London. He arrived along with the rest of the representatives of London's own court, and made mention of his intent to move to Edinburgh, returning via train with the other Kindred. This remained mostly uneventful aside from incidents involving a cross and the Ventrue Thomas Wentworth. During the time leading up to and just after the Battle of Edinburgh, rumours began to fly about Mendax's clan, and even whether or not he was truly a Kindred. In response, Isaac Fleming announced that Mendax should be considered a member of Clan Toreador by the court. It was later revealed by Mendax himself that he was Embraced as a Lasombra Antitribu, and was now one of the few members of Clan Lasombra in the Camarilla. Despite the revelation, he was remained extremely close with the members of Clan Toreador socially and politically. This may have weakened somewhat with the recent removal of Isaac as Primogen, but he seems to remain close to Lovelace and Isaac regardless. Mendax was one of the Kindred involved in the unexpected arrival of a mortal magic user in Court, and publically voiced suspicion of them before they were outed. Expertise and Knowledge *Demonstrated an expansive knowledge of the Occult, with a special focus on vampiric lore *Worked as a Catholic scribe, and is quite well-versed academically *Has been observed showing signs of the Lasombra discipline Obtenebration. *Possesses significant influence within the Church and religion in general *Is reasonably fluent in Arabic Relationships Isaac Fleming: Mendax gets along well with the former Primogen of Edinburgh's Toreador, and regards him as an ally and friend, as far as the word stretches in the Camarilla. Coteriemates in the Darkened Mirror Coterie Clara Bowden: Clara and Mendax have had a tempestuous initial series of interactions, including an attempt at blackmail over his clan. However, recent events has seen the two engage in civil conversation, at the very least. He openly supported her rise to Prince. After her rise, he seems to be on much more cordial terms with her. Excelsior Lovelace: A friend and co-conspirator, the pair can often be found conversing on the sidelines or disappearing to discuss various occult matters. Coteriemates in the Darkened Mirror Coterie Stephen Lenoir: Former mentor/ally in London. Khadir Abdulraman Al-Ghramdi: While not allies, or even extremely close, Mendax has done his best to assist Khadir in religious matters, and has been learning about the Islamic religion from the older vampire. The two occasionally converse in Arabic. His feelings on Khadir and his exile are unknown. Rumours * Mendax isn't as nice as he pretends to be. Nobody spends time in the Sabbat without blood on their hands. * Lovelace and Mendax are responsible for the strange occurrences in Arthur's Seat * He seemed to know that woman who showed up at Diane Smith's Bar. Kept saying she wasn't a Kindred. * Mendax just melted out of a corner. Not like Obfuscate, he seemed to pull himself out of nowhere. Freaky Shadow Bullshit, what it is. '' * ''Seems the Father has taken a protege of some sort Category:Lasombra Category:PC Category:Camarilla Category:Sabbat Category:Toreador